hamtarofandomcom-20200222-history
A Trip of Hunger
A Trip of Hunger ( ) is a 154th episode of the anime series, Hamtaro. Plot Summary Laura is reading a book when she remembers that she has to feed Hamtaro. When going to get her feed, she realizes that Hamtaro is missing. She calls her parents to help her find him, but when they arrive, they don't seem so interested in finding Hamtaro, but connecting it to her messy room as why he got away. When Hamtaro pops out from under the bed, Laura picks him up and leaves the house, exclaiming that she now hates her parents, before heading to the bus station. Forrest has concern over this, but Marion states that she does this every once in a while and that she'll be back before dinner. Whilst there, she meets Kana who too ran away from home, over breaking a plant pot whilst playing with Oxnard. They both board a bus. The girls arrive at a large field where they lie around until they feel calm, however when Laura opens her purse, she realizes that she cannot afford a bus home and asks Kana to borrow some money. Kana however did not bring any money and wanted to borrow some off Laura. They now have to walk back home. On their way back, they lose the road they were on and get lost. Hamtaro jumps out of Laura's bag and calls Oxnard to follow him. They sniff their way towards town, but both realizing they had not eaten today, they collapse of low energy. They start getting hallucinations, Oxnard sees rocks as Sunflower Seeds and Hamtaro jumps into a bush believing they are sunflowers. Sabu comes across the fallen hams but has sold out of seeds before he could get to them. It starts to rain where the girls run into a small bus shelter until the rain stops. They realize however that they both have lost their Hamsters. They start to search before losing hope that they may be gone forever. With Françoise's help, Sabu gets Jingle and Herbert to help them on their journey. He gifts them with roses, much to their dismay which Oxnard tries to eat in hunger. He however is pricked on one of the spikes. Hamtaro needs help getting the girls back to town, where Jingle has an idea. Herbert is all dressed up in scars and dirt before chasing the girls towards the town. The hamsters then jump out of a bush, much to the girls relief who Laura then feeds a stick of hamster feed. They walk back home, but Laura is too upset to return believing her parents would be mad. Upon returning, her parents are relieved that she is returned unharmed and they prepare dinner. Characters Ham Hams *Hamtaro *Oxnard *Jingle *Boss *Bijou *Howdy *Dexter Other Hamsters *Sabu Humans *Laura Haruna *Kana Iwata *Forrest Haruna *Marion Haruna Animals Gallery Trivia Reference Episodes *Laura is Really Gone! - Marion states that Laura does run away every once in a while and will be back by dinner. Category:Episodes Category:Season Six Category:Original Season Two